


take a chance

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhee, F/M, Girl Baekhyun, Heterosexual Sex, chanbaek fucking like rabbits, fwb turned to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: strangers with benefits, they say. but chanyeol and baekhee are just playing hide and seek with their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) bc i am obsessed w girl!baek and i like imagining yeol fingering baekhee; she's such a mess under him and they'd be just so hot ok fight me  
> 2) sejung is girl sehun while junhee is girl junmyeon ;>  
>  _dedication:_ this is for ate sittie and winnie who were with me in fandom and personal life this year and they just made my 2015 better by like 614% tgt w chanbaek /sobs and they deserve so much more than this crappy fic uw u
> 
> inspiration? sort of? where this baekhee sprouted from? [:"3](https://twitter.com/girlbaek/status/675716913859715072)

It happened so fast.

One minute they were in the cafeteria exchanging looks, or _eye-fucking_ , as what Sejung has whispered into her ear – what a vulgar thing to say for a girl studying in a Catholic institution – and the next, Baekhee finds herself rushing out of the stuffy place, excusing herself for some fresh air because the cafeteria just got crowded with the arrival of the middle school kids or something like that. But Sejung and Junhee knew. Baekhee shouldn't have made an effort to string up useless lies.

As Baekhee walks down the corridor, peering at classrooms, she can feel herself getting wet down there.

If he was too slow to take the hint and didn't follow her out, fuck it, she's just gonna relieve herself. She enters the girls' rest room at the end of the hallway which is empty right now because every bitch is out there picking her diet. She closes the door because she knows he'll burst through them later on. After waiting for three agonizing seconds, she can't stand it anymore. Maybe he won't be bursting through the door after all and maybe she _really_ would have to take care of herself today.

So she puts the lid of the toilet bowl inside the stall nearest to the door down, before sitting on it, and she flips her skimpy skirt up, sensually touching the insides of her thighs that aren't covered by the long pair of socks that is a part of their uniform. She imagines his slightly rough hands caressing them, kneading her thighs, as she bites her bottom lip to hold back the moan that's threatening to spill from her lips. She teases her folds through the thin material of her lace panties and she can feel on her fingers how drenched she is down there.

Just imagining him doing her... She starts to moan his name, like how they were taught by their teacher to chant a prayer. "Cha–"

The door to the rest room bursts open, drowning Baekhee's call for his name.

"Fuck," Chanyeol mutters as he takes in the sight of Baekhee. Her legs are spread as she sat on the toilet seat, her eyes hooded as she places two of her fingers in front of her lips and teases Chanyeol by darting her tongue out and licking them. It doesn't matter where they are, they will do anything they want and no one can stop them.

He takes two steps before he's finally in front of Baekhee, lifting her up and crashing his lips against hers, ravaging her mouth, still being able to taste the sandwich in her lunch and the pineapple juice instead of her usual cherry chap stick.

"What took you so long?" Baekhee manages to ask when they part for oxygen. The thrill of doing something so scandalous in this public place where anyone can walk in and see them in the first stall – inside this Catholic campus where they were taught to restrain from pre-marital sex – takes Baekhee's breath away. She's panting, trying to catch her breath when they haven't even started yet. Or maybe what makes her breathless is just Chanyeol and the way his hands slide down her sides to play with her thighs.

"For someone so short, you sure run fast," Chanyeol says before he sits down on the toilet seat and takes Baekhee with him on his lap, facing him. He chuckles before he bites her chin. "Are you that horny?"

"If you weren't eye-fucking me back at the cafeteria, I wouldn't be such a mess," Baekhee admits, leaning her head back to allow Chanyeol leave love bites on the shoulder she can cover with her uniform. Chanyeol unbuttons the top few buttons, just enough for Baekhee's cleavage to peek, and shoves more of the offending uniform off of her shoulder.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one–" Baekhee cuts him with a kiss, sloppy with her tongue added into the mix and it's not the only wet thing that Chanyeol feels. While his one arm is wrapped around Baekhee's waist to secure her in his lap, his other hand crawls down the the small space between them. It snakes through her bare thigh, making Baekhee grind a little on Chanyeol's lap, and it reaches her heated core which Chanyeol teases over the lace.

"Goddamn–" but the rest of the profanity on the tip of her tongue is cut short as she lets out a soundless scream when Chanyeol pokes her entrance through the thin substance of her underwear. He watches him with a smirk tugging the edges of his lips upwards when he shoves her pretty lace panties to the side of her crotch and lines his index finger between her folds. His thumb grazes over her sensitive nub and she moans louder than before.

"Shh, baby," Chanyeol whispers into hear ear, not missing the chance to lick her earlobe. "Keep it down or else you're going to reach the principal's ears."

Trying to keep it down, Baekhee bites her lower lip and makes every scream as silent as possible. It's quite a feat, especially with Chanyeol dipping his finger inside her from knuckle to knuckle. It becomes two fingers inside of her, scissoring her, his middle finger reaching the bundle of nerves inside of her, making her back arch and her toes curl. She decides to suppress her mouth with Chanyeol's neck as she leaves bites on it, not caring if the guy can cover it up. Her nails dig through the expensive material of his uniform as she scrapes them on his shoulder blades. Three fingers, knuckle-deep, and it's Baekhee who's grinding herself on Chanyeol's hand now, controlling and creating the friction, the slide in and out of her, until their movements sync in erratic motions and she's coming all over his fingers and a bit on his school slacks. Is it Baekhee's fault that she came on his uniform?

Taking a deep breath of Chanyeol's scent, Baekhee starts to calm her pounding heart. "Holy shit." That's all she can mutter at the moment, her nerve endings still hypersensitive because Chanyeol's fingers are still inside of her.

Chanyeol removes his hand and her underwear slides back into place, but it's uncomfortable with how wet she still is right now. When she leans back, she sees Chanyeol licking the fingers that were buried inside of her barely a minute ago. The sight makes her hot again, or maybe shy, that's why she chooses to avert her gaze downwards. Only to look at the straining tent on Chanyeol's crotch. It makes her blush even more.

What the fuck. They're not grade school kids!

"Let me blow you," Baekhee tells him silently. She's not waiting for an answer, just automatically unzips his slacks before she kneels between his legs. Thank heavens she's enrolled in a private school and the rest room is well-maintained that she doesn't mind kneeling on the floor.

Chanyeol's length springs out after Baekhee tugs his boxers down and she doesn't waste another minute as she goes down on him, swallowing his length. There's nothing shy with the way she's bobbing her head up and down, making Chanyeol fist his mouth to prevent his groan from filling the rest room. But the thing is, Baekhee wants to hear him moan how good she is, so she teases his tip with her tongue and he can't help it anymore – he groans as he empties his load inside her mouth. They don't want to taint the pristine floor and walls of the rest room, do they? Maybe next time.

When she pulls herself a few inches away from him, the last of Chanyeol's come spurts out from the tip of his length and lands below her lower lip. Chanyeol licks it off her, sneaking a peck on her lips after.

The come is still inside Baekhee's mouth – she has never learned how to swallow even until now – as she looks up at Chanyeol with a scowl. The fucker is gazing back at her with a satisfied twinkle in his eyes. She saunters to the sink and spits Chanyeol's come out before she washes her mouth with the water.

"You need to learn to do it if you want us going at it anywhere," Chanyeol tells her as he zips himself up.

Baekhee glares at him when she finishes cleaning herself up and checking if any bite mark can be seen. Chanyeol stands up behind her, holding her gaze with his through the mirror as he drags her lacy panties down to her ankles.

"Step out of it," he instructs and she does so, giving him a questioning look. "You'll get sick if you keep wearing soaked undies so for the time being, I'll keep them." He crumples the garment and stuffs it inside his slacks pocket.

"So I'm going to be naked under my skirt for the rest of the day?"

"You're naked under your panties anyway, right?" Chanyeol winks at her.

Baekhee glares at him again.

They end like this. All the time.

Chanyeol acts playful and airy while he gets into Baekhee's nerves. So she leaves him first, climbing the stairs to their classroom in the third floor, while Chanyeol fixes his hair in the mirror.

Baekhee always misses the look Chanyeol gives her direction when she leaves just like that. Maybe he wants more.

***

Just as Baekhee steps inside the classroom, the bell rings to signal the end of their lunch break. Sejung eyes her with curiosity as she makes her way to her seat beside Junhee.

"Where were you?" Sejung asks.

"Rest room." It's not a lie.

Sejung leans forward and sniffs her. "You smell like sex."

Junhee snaps her head towards her two friends with a panicked look, a good scolding on the tip of her tongue when Baekhee laughs.

"Don't be jealous, Sejung."

The teacher arrives. Whatever was left in the conversation is forgotten. Chanyeol arrives after the prayer that's led by Baekhee ends, his signature dumb look that incredibly makes him cute and sexy all at once pasted on his face – no one can explain how that's possible, either – and he struts to the back of the classroom where his seat is between his gang Jongin and Kyungsoo.

"Damn, that girl must have been so thirsty leaving marks on his neck like that," Sejung whispers from behind Junhee. "I understand her, though. I mean, look at Chanyeol, he's so–"

"Shut it, Sejung," Baekhee shushes her after throwing a glare on her friend's direction. But on the inside, she's pretty proud that people will see her masterpiece on Chanyeol's neck.

The teacher tells Chanyeol to move faster but he still takes his time. He passes by Baekhee's aisle and touches her table – just touches the table. Not even a glance at her and she not at him.

They've always been like this outside their activities.

***

Second period after lunch is physics and lecture inside the lab is just plain boring. Seated at the back is Chanyeol beside Baekhee. Junhee and Sejung are up front while Chanyeol's gang is somewhere in the middle of the lecture lab. Stuff happened at the beginning of the school year, that's why they were transferred seats, away from their comfort zones, and it ended up with Baekhee and Chanyeol beside each other. It was something along the lines of _Baekhee can straighten Chanyeol into studying more, being a good role model for him_ or something like that. But they weren't friends before this seating arrangement, both of them having different worlds and different crowds involved with. It started with an accidental touch by Chanyeol under the long table of the lab, and Baekhee not flinching away, and they exchanged looks, and another arrangement came up.

Strangers with benefits? Sort of.

Their table mates are clearly absorbed by the teacher's discussion while Baekhee just wants to close her eyes and fall asleep. She studied everything Mr. Shim is currently discussing last night and it's tedious to have someone repeat what she already knows. It's a pretty good thing she is seated at the corner at the back because their physics teacher can't see her eyelids drooping.

That is until Chanyeol oh-so gently places his warm palm on her knee that all forms of drowsiness flew out of Baekhee. They are a secret, even to their friends. The deed during lunch time was spontaneous, but it was acceptable since nobody was actually around. But now... inside the lecture lab? Where their teacher is talking boring shit in front and their tablemates are sitting beside Chanyeol?

Baekhee tries not to show anything, but her cheeks are getting warm now and there's that familiar swirling in her stomach that Baekhee knows but hates to admit that only Chanyeol's touch can trigger.

Chanyeol leans in closer and she gets confused all over again. "Hey," he whispers into her ears. "My folks are out. Sleep over at my place tonight."

It is a command, not even a plead. Who does this guy think he is? They're not even _friends_ , Baekhee wants to emphasize.

But then Chanyeol squeezes her knee in an oh-so gentle way again, before sliding his hand innocently into the insides of her thigh. Baekhee tries very hard not to squirm as she's reminded that she's not wearing any underwear right now. She hates the effect of Chanyeol's touches on her. His gestures frustrate her to different levels, not only sexually. She needs a comeback.

She leans in closer to him, making the tip of his finger brush against her folds, and she whispers with what she hopes is a sultry voice, "Your place, my place, I don't care. As long as I get fucked." Then distancing herself and removing Chanyeol's hands from her, she says loud enough for the people in front of her to hear, "So you understand velocity now, Chanyeol?"

Judging by how Chanyeol stiffened, Baekhee knows she has succeeded. She resists the urge to cup his crotch. Just for additional teasing. She resists. She shouldn't give the guy who knows how to pleasure her, blue balls.

There is still math after that, but Baekhee just can't concentrate on anything other than Chanyeol's hands on her, his tongue on her, his dick–

"Baekhee!"

Said person jumps on her seat in surprise. "Geez, Junhee, go scare me like that again and you'll lose a friend," Baekhee snaps.

Junhee gives her a concerned look and sighs heavily, "So I have been talking to no one in the past eight minutes."

"Really?" Baekhee blushes in embarrassment. Has her head been flying all this time? She doesn't do anything but looks at her friend with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Anyway, I was talking about the physics assignment and if you wanna come over later at my place to work on it together. I'll ask Sejung, too."

"Wait, we have a physics assignment?"

"It seems like you've been spacing out a lot now, Baek. Is there a problem? Maybe I can help?" Junhee is her only friend that openly shows her concern for Baekhee. Sejung cares, but she has a difficulty of showing it. Baekhee appreciates them more than any bitch that tries to fake their way into her friends list.

Baekhee sighs. This is all Chanyeol's fault and she can't even tell anyone about them right now. "Nothing, it's just that a lot of things are happening."

"So do you want to sleep over at my place tonight? Maybe a girls' night? My parents wouldn't mind," Junhee asks with a smile and Baekhee feels sorry to reject her.

"I really can't. I have to stay in tonight."

"Oh, okay. I guess that means not doing homework together, then?"

"You're doing physics together?" Sejung asks, popping out of nowhere. She is chewing bubblegum even if it's not allowed inside the classroom. Where is their teacher, anyway? "Can I come, too?"

"It'll be just the two of us, since Baekhee has other plans tonight," Junhee tells her.

"Does that involve Park Chanyeol?"

"What!?" Both Junhee and Baekhee say in unison, the former showing disbelief on her face while the latter a panicked expression.

Sejung gives them a shrug. "Well, I saw the two of you talking during physics period."

"Baekhee, are you involved with that Park guy?" Junhee asks, scandalized. Their group of friends, the best students with top grades and perfectly clean records, pledged not to get involved with Chanyeol's kind of boys - the ones who fail at every subject and doesn't even care about it.

"No, no, no, how can I even be?" Baekhee quickly defenses herself. "What the fuck, Sejung? I was just explaining to him what the teacher said. It's the reason why I was transferred to that crappy seat anyways."

"Oh, right. Must be tough doing that, huh? But I do want to sit beside that Jongin guy, though. Why didn't Mr. Shim transfer me next to him too?" Sejung wonders on her own.

Both Baekhee and Junhee roll their eyes just as the bell rings for dismissal. Their teacher ditched the class.

***

Baekhee, Sejung, and Junhee decided to help each other out with the physics homework. The other girls went home earlier but Baekhee stays behind in the library to finish the homework so she'll have nothing to worry about anything when she gets at Chanyeol's house. By the time she is done, it is raining hard. Baekhee curses, because of all the days to rain, it has to be today when she didn't bring her umbrella and Chanyeol robbed her underwear.

Left without another choice, Baekhee starts running under the rain. Good thing her bag is water-proofed, or else she'll have no make shift umbrella to put over her head. Still, it's no use because her whole body still gets drenched anyways. It's getting breezy down there.

As she reached the school gates, there's someone equally drenched as her, leaning on the wall with one of his knees bended, as if it's not raining hard. It's Chanyeol. He's smirking at her like he knows she's surprised at the sight of him. Something inside Baekhee flutters, the start of butterfly wings tickling her stomach...

"What are you doing here?" Baekhee asks, shouting the words as she approaches him because the rain is loud enough to drown her voice.

"I was waiting for you. What took you so long?" Chanyeol asks her, standing straight and putting his hands inside the pockets of his slacks.

"Physics," Baekhee answers simply. They're both soaked to their bones but they're standing still under the rain for a few seconds before Chanyeol suddenly grabs her hand, locking their fingers together.

"We can run the way to my house, what do you say?" Chanyeol is actually grinning as he asks this question. It's the first time Baekhee sees him like this, his boyish features showing in the way his dimple appears beside his mouth and his almond-shaped eyes turn to crescents. She had known he is handsome the moment she set his eyes on him but right now, this is like discovering that the treasure you were looking for is right under your nose.

Before they run, Chanyeol takes her pack bag from her and slings it on his own shoulder. Baekhee didn't know Chanyeol has a gentleman side in him.

As they run hand in hand under the rain, getting drenched, Baekhee realizes that Chanyeol may not be the best in his academic career, but he is what she's looking for in a man. Her heart clenches – it's suffocating all of a sudden – at the thought that their relationship is built upon physical satisfaction, most of the time with Chanyeol's finger inside her or her mouth around Chanyeol's dick. They've had it rough all the time and Baekhee doesn't have it in her to complain because she likes the the feel of it anyways.

The realization falls upon her like the rain falling upon them, making the pavement slippery when she stops running all of a sudden.

She _likes_ Chanyeol. Not just as someone who can fulfill her hormonal urges. But she likes Chanyeol as a person. She likes him even if they're not fucking. She likes him when he kisses her chastely, which happened about only two times. She likes him even if he's just holding her hand as they run under the rain. Like this.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asks, coming to a halt beside her too.

Baekhee shakes her head. She's not going to speak up, she decides, because a confession might slip from her tongue if she trusts her voice this time.

Chanyeol looks at her worriedly before he kneels down with his back in front of her. Baekhee's pack bag is hanging on his front now. "I'll carry you. Our house is just right there anyways."

Baekhee is speechless. As she mounts on Chanyeol's back after a lot of insistence, she is speechless. Chanyeol's hands are wrapped around her bare thighs on the side of his hips.

Here she is, getting a piggy back ride from Chanyeol, whom, just moments ago, she discovered is her crush. It's _silly_ how she's blushing right now when they've done scandalous things before and this makes her cheeks red?

She realizes this is the longest time they've been together without one of them jumping onto the other and it's all new for Baekhee. She needs time to absorb everything but she's given with Chanyeol's nape in front of her lips and his shoulder blades against her boobs. The situation is not helping. At all.

She's still processing her new-found feelings for Chanyeol when they arrive at his house. He doesn't put her down on the ground like she expected he would.

When Chanyeol reaches for his keys inside his pocket, Baekhee decides to plant a sloppy kiss on the base of his nape. With her new realization, she wants to show Chanyeol that she likes him for real, but she never was good at that or at words. Maybe she's worse than Sejung. If only there was a textbook she could study when it comes down to this, then she could be better.

Chanyeol inserts the key into the hole with a shaking hand because Baekhee yet again decided on her own it was fun to nip at his nape.

"Faster, you idiot," Baekhee whines against his neck, her hot breath on the side of his neck making him shiver.

He can tell her patience is growing thinner the minute she starts to slowly rub her breasts against his shoulder blades. Fuck.

Ah, finally. The door opens with a click.

Chanyeol could feel her smirk against his skin. He puts Baekhee down when they're inside his house already before he settles his hands on her waist and shoves her back against the door.

"Aren't you feisty?" Chanyeol grunts. He can hear Baekhee giggle. But he can't have more of that.

He kisses her with renewed vigor, his hands automatically crawling to her back like they always belong there.

Baekhee immediately returns the heated kiss with equal passion and clings onto Chanyeol like he's her pillar of support, like he's some sort of lifeline and she'll die if she loosens her grip. His touch makes her desperate like that. She realizes how lucky she is to have her crush kissing her like this, a privilege that not many ladies enjoy.

"Can't–" Baekhee says between gasps, "–any longer."

She tugs at Chanyeol's school blazer and removes it swiftly, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his school uniform.

"You've been wet since I touched your knee?" Chanyeol smirks into the kiss.

As revenge, Baekhee bites his bottom lip. "Don't get cocky now."

"Baekhee, wait–" Chanyeol pushes her away with obvious reluctance. "We need to dry up first or we'll get sick."

"Concerned?" Baekhee laughs at him.

"What's the point of keeping your wet panties when you're just gonna wet your whole body like this anyway?"

Surprisingly, there's a fluffy white towel on the living room couch that Chanyeol hands to Baekhee.

"Did you set this up?" Baekhee asks him. It's not a coincidence that they just ran under the rain and a towel is waiting for them, is it?

"Let's just shower."

Chanyeol drags her to the bathroom. Baekhee's heart is hammering inside her chest because _they're gonna shower together_.

Inside the spacious bathroom, Chanyeol undresses himself from the uniform that stuck to his body. Baekhee gulps at the sight. When they've fucked before, they don't go completely naked because it was always a rush, so it's just flipping skirts, unbuttoning shirts, unbuckling belts, slacks pooling around ankles – not completely naked. Right now... add this moment to Baekhee's revelations for today.

She starts unbuttoning her blouse, slowly, because she's unsure and shy about this. But then Chanyeol stands in front of her and he takes over undressing her, like ripping her uniform from her body.

Rough. Like always.

The warm water trickling on her skin calms her pounding heart for just a little bit. They're both naked under the shower but they're not doing anything sexual. Baekhee thinks she might be dreaming.

But Chanyeol splashes her dazed face with water he has gathered in his palms and Baekhee knows she's not dreaming. She's surprised, though, when he reaches out and massages her hair. His chest is just in front of her, so close that she could just reach out and tell him she likes–

Her train of thought is interrupted when Chanyeol plants a soft kiss on the crown of her head. The act catches her off-guard.

She looks up at Chanyeol with confusion as the latter plants another soft kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, before he presses their lips together. Even the warm water from the shower can't stop the shiver that runs down Baekhee's spine. How did they get to this part?

Upon seeing Baekhee sort of frozen on her feet, Chanyeol chuckles as he kneels down in front of her, hands settling on Baekhee's waist as he lands his lips below her navel. Baekhee lets out a breathy sigh. Her knees are starting to weaken but she doesn't touch Chanyeol yet. Honestly, she doesn't know is she can touch him and not combust into a firework of feels.

Chanyeol tentatively licks at her slit before nuzzling it with his nose. It feels weird for Baekhee because, aside from the fact that Chanyeol's doing it gently this time, he has never really gone down on her before. This is another first time for her.

Chanyeol pushes her onto the wall before spreading her legs and placing one of her thighs on his shoulder. Baekhee takes the initiative to put the othe one on his other shoulder. Chanyeol gropes her perky ass and she can't help but clamp her thighs on Chanyeol's face while he's still giving her kitten licks down there.

Without warning, Chanyeol thrusts his tongue inside of her core, eliciting another moan from Baekhee who's now relying her whole weight on the cold bathroom wall and Chanyeol's firm grip on her waist.

Unable to help it any longer, Baekhee cards her fingers through Chanyeol's hair and tries hard not to pull his head closer into the growing ache between her legs. She needs release.

Their pace now is getting quick and Chanyeol's tongue is darting in and out of her faster and faster than before. Baekhee gets undone, can't even hold herself upright anymore so she removes one leg from Chanyeol's shoulder, just to have a steady feel of the floor and not get drowned with Chanyeol's ministrations. She feels like flying, so she needs to keep at least a foot on the ground. But Chanyeol runs his hand on the leg still settled on his shoulder, giving it squeezes here and there, and Baekhee tightens her grip on his hair.

Chanyeol swipes his tongue upward and gently rubs Baekhee's clit with his tongue. The sensation all but has Baekhee teetering on the edge and he knows it by the way her thighs are quivering. With just one particularly prolonged lick, Baekhee comes all over Chanyeol's mouth, her juices trickling to his chin before dripping to the floor and getting washed away by the water from the shower.

"Hmm, that was a lot," Chanyeol looks up at her smugly.

"Oh, shut up. Let's see how much more is yours."

***

After drying themselves up and taking turns with the hair blower (in which Baekhee's heart flutters again at how Chanyeol handles her hair like it's chinaware), they lie on the couch just watching porn on Chanyeol's curved TV. It could have been romcom, Baekhee's favorite genre, but she doesn't want Chanyeol to think she wants to get kissy cuddly with him. Well, only if he doesn't want it, anyways, because she totally wants to get kissy cuddly with hi–

Then Chanyeol suggests porn. She nods. And blames it on teenage hormones.

They were just lying beside each other, really, the moans faked by the actors on screen barely bothering them.

But that was minutes ago.

Baekhee's head is now between Chanyeol's thighs, bobbing up and down with a steady rhythm. She licks a throbbing vein up, and Chanyeol can't help but thrust upwards to her mouth that she almost gags.

"How'd you– ahh– get so good at this?" Chanyeol breathes out as he fists Baekhee's raven hair in his hands.

Baekhee ignores him as she teases the slit on the crown of his cock with her tongue, slightly grazing her upper teeth on the head. She also ignores the erratic pumping of her heartbeat.

"Fuck, Baek, I swear to–"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence when Baekhee wraps her dainty fingers around his length and pumps him to completion. One particular squeeze near the base and Chanyeol comes all over her hands, some of it spilling on the shirt she's wearing, which is Chanyeol's.

"You're really so messy when we do it, you know," Baekhee comments to steer her thoughts away from the fast beating of her heart. She's blushing again, it seems like her cheeks are going to be perpetually red whenever she's with Chanyeol. What a horrible curse.

Chanyeol hands her the box of Kleenex but when he sees her hands coated with his come, he takes the initiative to clean her hands for her. Well, it's because of him that those hands are dirtied anyway.

"Should we use a condom next time then?" They didn't consider it since Baekhee's on the pill because of her irregular cycle and they've _researched_ , yes, that it's better bareback. But the mess has become an issue now.

Chanyeol tugs at the hem of her shirt but Baekhee pushes him away with a _what the fuck are you doing_ look.

"It's stained," Chanyeol states simply.

"Why are you undressing me?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at her. Of all the times he has undressed her, she asks it now? He doesn't answer and just goes into his bedroom to fetch a clean shirt from his wardrobe and hands it to her. "It's stained so change that shirt with something cleaner."

Butterflies? No, it's more than that. There's like a herd of buffaloes stomping wildly inside Baekhee's stomach, or much bigger creatures like dinosaurs, and they're out of control, creating earthquakes that shake her heart. Just a simple gesture, yet it shows that somehow, Chanyeol cares for her too. Maybe more than someone who can give him a good time? She hopes so.

***

At Baekhee's insistence, Chanyeol makes his physics homework. He said he can't remember the last time he did an assignment, or maybe he never really did. It appalls Baekhee. So this is one of her ways of expressing her feelings for the guy – just plain old making him do what's good for him.

Confession takes in a lot of forms and Baekhee decides to do it like this.

After every formula, Chanyeol asks for a kiss from her, and she supplies him with one until she's pretty sure that Chanyeol has learned all the lessons well and there's no spot on his face that Baekhee has not yet kissed.

That's not the explanation, though, of how they both end up naked again.

No condoms. Again.

Baekhee is draped over the sofa's arm while Chanyeol takes her from behind. She's a moaning mess, because every thrust from Chanyeol hits her spot. They have done this before but now that she's aware of her feelings, it's a whole new level of amazing sex.

Baekhee can't think of anything else, her head stuck in some sort of daydream, but Chanyeol's touch on her skin, leaving in its wake a trail of heat, makes her – _can we keep on being like this_? It's not only the fucking that she means, but everything else, just- Chanyeol.

"Oh god," Baekhee whimpers. She sounds so whipped even in her own head right now that Chanyeol pinching her nipple is making her come, her walls contracting around Chanyeol's cock enough to make him come too. He spills inside of her, a lot of load, that when he withdraws, come is sliding down Baekhee's thighs.

And there's a moment in their post orgasmic bliss that makes Baekhee feel like they're suspended in space, the drop of their essence trickling down Baekhee's thighs – everything else is irrelevant and _what the hell is she spouting about_ –

She lifts herself from the sofa's arm and lies down properly, wanting to cuddle with Chanyeol but too shy to ask for it so she closes her eyes and–

Warm arms wrap themselves around her and Baekhee's back is being pulled into the sturdy chest of Chanyeol as he plays the big spoon. The problem is–

"Damn it, Park, are you hard again?" Baekhee is so freaking tired but it seems like Chanyeol is a beast full of energy that just won't drain.

"No, no, it's just that–" Chanyeol tries to explain, looking for the right words to say but fails miserably. "Fine. Yes, I am. But we don't have to do it."

Baekhee bites her lower lip. She feels herself getting turned on again, too. How did Chanyeol make her into a rabbit...

"Who said we're not doing it?" Baekhee tries to hide her grin when Chanyeol's hold tightens around her and she swears his member just twitched against her butt.

Chanyeol surprises her when he picks her up gently from the couch, both of them still naked, and walks into a room.

"Your bedroom?" Baekhee asks as she subtly clings onto Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's kinda–"

"It's nice," Baekhee says, staring up at him. "But not as nice if you're on top of mmh–"

At that moment, Chanyeol already has his lips on hers. He gently lays her down on his bed which smells just like him, citrusy and with a whiff of aftershave. Baekhee's heart is back with all the earthquakes that the stupid dinosaurs inside her stomach cause. Chanyeol's back to being gentle.

It shows when there's no rush in the kiss he gives her. There's the same passion but without the roughness that they have been used to. There's only a chaste press of lips against hers as Chanyeol spreads her legs, and the slow rubbing of his palms on her stomach as he crawls into the space between her thighs, and the gradual entrance of his member inside her, inch by glorious inch. Baekhee now knows what heaven is. She thinks she now understands the glorious mysteries of the holy rosary they were taught to pray with.

It is a like a slow dance between them, like a waltz where Chanyeol asks her not to go, to stay with him even when the sun shines in the morning, but he doesn't need to do a lot of begging for Baekhee; she has followed him here in his house and she'll probably follow him to the end of the world too, if that means they'd be together. A train would be coming their way and she wouldn't care where it would take them. As long as they're together.

_Whipped._

And she doesn't care. As she wraps her legs around Chanyeol's waist, Baekhee acknowledges her feelings for Chanyeol. She urges him to go faster and he does, thrusting into her like he wants to say something with each push. Baekhee holds her breath as she comes simultaneously with Chanyeol.

"God, I might be in love with you already."

There's a pregnant pause.

Those words didn't come from Bakhee's lips.

Chanyeol has said them in one breath.

They're both frozen, a heavy tension settling in the air when they realize what was just said.

" _I might be in love with you already._ "

Baekhee clears her throat before she speaks. "I should go wash up first."

She stands up and heads to the bathroom. There's a lot of thoughts running inside her head and for once, they aren't about reviews for her subjects in school. She splashes a lot of cold water on her face, staring at her blushing face reflected in the mirror.

" _I might be in love with you already._ "

Chanyeol's words still ring inside her head.

He said he might be in love with her already...

She's goddamned in love with him. She's so sure about it. She has never felt like this before but she knows, just like how everyone said, _you'll know love when it hits you_ , and it hit Baekhee, an arrow straight to her heart.

But he said he might be in love with her–

He might be–

He's still not sure about his feelings for her.

***

Alone in the bed, Chanyeol stares at the ceiling and sighs. Blurting out words without really thinking about them, that was what he always does that ruin everything. But he doesn't want to ruin what's between Baekhee and him now.

He wants _this_ to last.

Which got him thinking, for the first time in a long time, _what is really his relationship with Baekhee?_

They're not friends, so that rules out the _friends with benefits_ option. They don't talk at school since they hang out with different groups of friends - Baekhee with the good girls as she is one of the smartest girls in school too, the secretary of the student council, in fact, and Chanyeol... well, he's with his friends and they are pretty much known throughout the whole campus as the troublemakers.

Of course, they're at the opposite poles. It just happens that they fell into this... compromise? agreement? whatever this is. They didn't put any label into it at first, but now he wants to. And he just said the wrong words, he thinks, or else why did Baekhee walk away from him like that. It's almost a confession, and maybe Baekhee didn't want strings attached yet? God, how he wishes she would just talk to him.

When Baekhee goes out from the bathroom, freshly cleaned, she fishes for another shirt in his wardrobe, the third one for tonight. She lays down beside him but her back faces Chanyeol.

"Baekhee–"

"I'm tired."

He's cut off like that.

And those are probably her last words to him.

Because the next morning, Baekhee's not on his bed anymore. It's also kind of his fault for waking up so late, his bedside clock telling him it's almost noon. Stupid, he should have set the alarm so he could prepare Baekhee's breakfast in bed and he could confess properly. Saturday morning never felt so wrong for Chanyeol.

The next week, Baekhee deliberately ignores him. He looks at her during lunch breaks but it's only Sejung that gives him a glance like he's starting to creep her out. He knows Sejung, by the way, because Jongin kept on talking about her with him and Kyungsoo.

Even when Christmas was approaching, he still doesn't get a single word from Baekhee – even a look from her would have been just fine. Shouldn't she be celebrating forgiveness or love with him because of the holidays? He can't believe this. When he passes by her aisle and gets her pen on her table, just so he can get a reaction from her, Baekhee just fishes an extra pen from her bag. She's really into this ignoring him act. Hmm.

It's not even just that he misses the way her lips or fingers are wrapped around his dick; he figures he can live without the sex than without Baekhee. He knows that Baekhee may equate to sexual pleasure but the past few days have been more than that for him. And he needs to let Baekhee know that. If he gets rejected, then at least he has let those words out and he won't regret anything.

But it's Baekhee who doesn't give him a chance to redeem himself. It's Baekhee who turns around every time she knows he's at the end of the hallway. It's like she's disgusted with him now, and Chanyeol didn't know loving someone can hurt like this. He sounds sappy and so not Chanyeol but... it's true. This is pain he wouldn't wish even on his worst enemies.

Walking dazed in the corridor and not looking at his way, Chanyeol bumps into someone. He apologizes but stops midway when he sees who the person he just bumped into.

"You're one of Baekhee's friends, right?"

"Sejung," she says. "And you're one of Jongin's friends, right?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol doesn't get why she's asking that when they're pretty much known all over the campus. But then again, he asked about her and Baekhee too. "Listen, I wanna talk to Baekhee."

Sejung raises an eyebrow at him. If she was still eating the bubblegum she just threw away, she'd pop it in front of his face. "What do you want from her?"

"I just need to talk to her."

"What's your relationship with her?"

Chanyeol can't say anything because even he doesn't know the answer to that. At his silence, Sejung attacks him like she's the predator with her words as the sword.

"Listen here, Park," she says in a voice that makes Chanyeol cringe. "If Baekhee's ignoring you, you must have done something wrong. And I'm not the friend that's gonna sell her out."

"I know, but this one's really important," Chanyeol insists. This one is his last chance. If he can't get through her friends at this moment, he doesn't know how else to reach Baekhee. "Please."

Sejung scrutinizes him until something seems to snap inside her because her gaze softens. "I don't know how you've managed to upset her but I know that you need to talk to her personally. If it's in school, she knows a hundred and one ways to avoid crossing paths with you. Why don't you visit her house?"

Why didn't Chanyeol think of that? _Idiot_ , he can almost hear Baekhee whisper the word into his ear.

He sends his Christmas greetings for her on SNS but she doesn't reply to any of them. Belatedly, he thinks he should have sent her a card that she could keep or something like that. _Idiot._

The confrontation comes later until the year almost ends, and it's only on the 31st of December that Chanyeol manages to visit her house which is a thirty-minute drive from his, plus the holiday rush traffic that made him stop for about fifteen minutes.

It's thirty minutes to a new year. Chanyeol is still figuring out how to make Baekhee open her doors for him considering she has been avoiding him for the past weeks. He looks up to where Sejung said her bedroom was. The curtains are drawn but it's clear that the room is lit. Still, there's no shadow of any movement.

If Chanyeol can climb that tree that has a sturdy-looking branch that _coincidentally_ extends near the window that is supposedly Baekhee's...

***

While waiting for the new year countdown, Baekhee is sitting in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Her lips are red, because her sister Bomi insisted she should wear some color on her pale face. She has successfully avoided Chanyeol at school and now a new year is starting with her not talking to him even if he keeps sending messages on her SNS.

Her phone lights up and the preview says it's another nessage from Chanyeol, _open up the..._ She doesn't finish reading it when another message appears, _please_. Her heart starts beating fast again, damn it, but she doesn't get what he's trying to say.

Suddenly, there's a tapping sound on her window. It could be that branch that she uses for escape routes because the wind is pretty strong tonight, isn't it?

But the tapping doesn't stop and it's definitely not nature calling out to her this time. When she parts her curtains, she sees Chanyeol's grinning face looking at her, a couple of leaves stuck in his hair. She quickly opens the window to ask him what the hell he is doing here but Chanyeol jumps into her bedroom and embraces the life out of her before she can get a word out.

She pulls away from him like she's been burned. And it must be true, because her body is burning on where Chanyeol has touched her, and it's making her heart race to mountain ranges.

"Baekhee," is the first word Chanyeol says. He's still exhaling the adrenaline out of his system. He finds himself unable to form the words so instead, he leans in closer and cups her cheeks with both of his hands before he kisses her forehead softly, sliding his lips down to her nose and kissing the tip of it too, before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before exhaling the words he has practiced while hanging on that branch of the tree barely minutes ago. "Start the new year as my girlfriend."

And it sounds crazy even to his own ears. But still, he continues the rest of the speech he didn't have time to prepare. Everything that goes next is just his heart speaking.

"Because I like you, and not just because of all the benefits, or of all wrong reasons which led us together in the first place, but because you make me feel complete," Chanyeol rambles, looking at the floor like a script is written there. He doesn't want to look at Baekhee and find her crossing her brows at him, asking him to leave her house. "I honestly don't know how to say this, but for the past weeks you were with me – on the days that you weren't ignoring me yet – it feels like– like..." It seems like Chanyeol really doesn't know what to say even if he wants to profess his feelings in the right way. He takes a deep breath as Baekhee just stands there in front of him, not moving.

"You know what they say about butterflies in your stomach when you realize you like someone?" He finally looks at Baekhee, asking her this. He can't read her face. "They're fragile and their wings easily get broken. But you– my feelings for you have been here since you kissed me. Or since I touched one of your boobs, whichever happened first – I can't remember anymore." _What the hell did he just say?_ How will Baekhee accept him if he can't do this right? Chanyeol heaves another sigh. "The point is that, Baekhee, you give me more than just butterflies. You give me elephants – oh, god, that's a horrible reference – you give me these- these big creatures stomping in my stomach, creating earthquakes that shake my entire being." He huffs in frustration, carding his fingers through his hair. _Why is this bloody difficult_? "Am I understandable?"

When Chanyeol looks at her desperately, a small smile creeps on Baekhee's lips.

"Don't kill yourself over one confession, idiot." Baekhee is smiling at him fully now, with her eyes twinkling and those big creatures are going at it in his stomach again. Here's the girl he fell in love with.

Baekhee can't believe Chanyeol just confessed to her. She thought, yes, it was possible that he could grow feelings for her, but everything she heard from him tonight was totally unexpected. She wasn't expecting anything from him either, because with his looks he may pick up any girl for his satisfaction. Maybe subconsciously, it was why Baekhee tried to move on from him, because he looks like the part to play with girls' hearts every time he gets a hold of it and what would make Baekhee different?

But she's taking a chance right now. As she steps forward and traps Chanyeol between her body and the window, she hands Chanyeol her heart. She leans forward and kisses him just as the New Year's firework display colors the night sky. Her family is making loud noises downstairs but she doesn't let go of Chanyeol. She feels Chanyeol wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer, deepening the kiss.

Here's the guy she fell in love with.

She's glad to start the year in his arms.

***

It's still the fourth of January, the first day of the year that classes start. But it's just that Baekhee found this empty classroom that nobody goes to and Chanyeol was just a call away.

That's how she ended up lying on top of the teacher's table with her skirt flipped, the top buttons of her blouse undone, and of course, Chanyeol thrusting in and out of her.

They're trying a new position this time, and what better place to practice it than in this Catholic institution where they were taught not to practice premarital sex because it's immoral, against the law of the heavens, et cetera.

Baekhee lifts her legs up into the air with Chanyeol trying to roll down her socks. "This is just gonna be real quick, Yeol, don't strip me," she says at which Chanyeol pouts. But when she crosses her legs over each other into an X, Chanyeol's face completely morphs into that of sheer pleasure.

"Baek, it's so tight– ahh– Baek–"

Baekhee isn't faring well herself, too, because Chanyeol's member seems to have gotten bigger inside her with this position, and he keeps hitting her spot with every thrust.

The room is filled with their moans that reveal the pleasure they're experiencing. They don't worry because nobody passes by this room, anyway.

Or at least that's what they thought.

They come together simultaneously, Chanyeol spilling inside Baekhee when her walls tighten around him as she came. Then insistent knocks are heard from the door.

Chanyeol and Baekhee don't know why, but they want to burst into laughter. They've been doing this since last year, thrilled with the thought of possibly getting caught, and now they _are_ getting caught.

After quickly dressing back again into their uniforms and fixing their hair, they open the door.

There's Junhee with her arms and eyebrows crossed, Sejung beside her with an amused expression. There's also Jongin and Kyungsoo leaning on the wall across the door.

"What were you doing inside that locked classroom?" Junhee speaks like the principal. She's close to it, anyway, being the student council president.

"We were doing school work," Baekhee gasps.

"With a lot of moaning," Jongin quips from the background. Chanyeol laughs, but Baekhee elbows him and he goes back to containing his laughter to himself.

"For what subject is that school work?" Junhee raises her brow, going with Baekhee's excuse.

The girl in question looks at Chanyeol for help.

"Sex education?" He tries. The boys across them guffaws but before the girls can realize the joke, Baekhee grabs his hand and runs away with him.

"We don't even have that subject!" Junhee yells after them.

"We know, that's why we tried tutoring each other," Baekhee answers a safe distance away from them. She sees Jongin and Kyungsoo high five each other and Sejung laughing at Junhee's frustration.

She doesn't know where they're running to, but she barely cares.

As long as she's with Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.  
> did i just write chanbaek orgasm 4 times in 1 day wtf  
> yeah i know there are too much smot scenes in here but you have been warned pls dont blame me if u have developed a trauma after reading this :---)  
>   
> thank you for reading, if ever u have survived all that shit


End file.
